


eat your heart out, you loveless bastard

by BottomDeathstroke



Series: Black Hat tries to be Nice (TM) [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Denial of Feelings, Lack of Communication, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Spanking, Wetting, black hat goes too far, black hat needs to learn restraint but unfortunately that's not exactly his strong suit, but flug will be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDeathstroke/pseuds/BottomDeathstroke
Summary: Black Hat feels… something for Flug. It’s not quite lust or romantic love, but he isn’t willing to accept what it is. The way he deals with it is less than ideal, but at least Flug gets some affection out of it… even if his ass hurts.





	eat your heart out, you loveless bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very gross and stupid, but what else is new? I'm gonna write more DCU stuff in the future (my username is that for a fucking reason) but everything I have is a WIP and I'm really into Villainous right now so... this happened.

This is the third time this week Flug has been late on finishing a project. Deep down, Black Hat knows he's pushing his scientist too far, but that's secretly the point; Flug needs to learn to say no. After first hiring him, Black Hat had taken great joy in Flug's people pleaser attitude, but what started as appreciation has quickly morphed into- embarrassingly enough- concern. As efficient as Flug is at his job, there's only so much he can do, and the little headache is running out of steam. In all honesty, when Black Hat started ordering Flug to ship out new products at a faster rate, he had expected him to either laugh outright or tell him to go fuck himself. Except… neither happened. Flug has continued to pump out invention after invention, almost never stopping for breaks, not even to eat or sleep!

Black Hat had hoped it wouldn't come to this- that his employee would stop before he burnt himself out- but it seems he has no choice; he has to discipline Flug. He’s more than happy to do it, as he’s almost always willing to beat some sense into his scientist, but a tiny, annoyingly loud part of him winces at the very thought. For the past several months, Black Hat has been feeling increasingly… _weird_ about Flug. At first he’d been scared it was his kind’s equivalent of lust or- dare he say- love, but in recent times, he’s begun to realize what it is… and let’s just say, he has mixed feelings about it.

Speed-walking through the mansion, Black Hat wastes no time as he approaches the laboratory in his basement. He’s been biding his time all day, waiting for Demencia and 505 to go to bed before putting his plan into action; if he wants to do this right, he can’t have a troublesome audience, especially not that oversized carebear. Making his way down the stairwell, Black Hat isn't the least bit surprised to find Dr. Flug still awake, sluggishly rewiring something on the desk in front of him. Black Hat watches from a distance, footfalls silent against the stairs as he oh so delicately creeps towards his prey, careful to not draw any attention to himself.

He waits until Flug begins to doze off to strike. Seemingly out of nowhere, Black Hat is behind Flug, grabbing the scientist by the arm in a death-grip that would terrify a fully grown elephant, much less a scrawny excuse for an inventor. This gets an immediate reaction. “AH!” Flug shouts, lurching away from Black Hat to the best of his ability. His struggling ceases, however, when his eyes land on Black Hat. “Wait... _J-Jefe!?”_ He asks, confused by the situation. “W-What’re you d-doing?”

“Something I should’ve done years ago… but first!” Black Hat, in one swift motion, throws Flug over his shoulder, marching up the stairs with him in tow. Flug squirms more out of discomfort than to get away, still unsure of what’s happening. The demon kicks his bedroom door open with ease once he gets back upstairs, snapping his fingers to have the door shut behind him once he’s inside.

Without warning, Black Hat dumps Flug on his bed, watching as the puny scientist flails for a moment, before sitting upright on the mattress, giving Black Hat the most confused look he can manage. “S-Sir, _please!_ What’s going on!?” Flug tries, at the very least, to act stern and scary, but all his boss sees is a scared little kid.

“Like I said; something I should have done ages ago,” Black Hat deadpans, sitting down beside Flug. Even sitting down, the demon is half a head taller than his young scientist. Almost as if it’s a normal occurrence, he pats his lap, giving Flug a small smirk. _“Well?_ Over my lap, boy.”

Flug’s eyes widen to the size of saucers behind his goggles, a look of horror on his bagged face. “You… you can’t be _serious_ _…”_ He says, giving Black Hat’s lap a hesitant glance. No way in _hell_ is he playing along with this… this _insanity!  
_

“Oh, but I _am_ serious, doctor. _Very_ serious,” To demonstrate this, Black Hat again grabs Flug by the arm, and unceremoniously tugs the young man over his lap, quick to rest his left hand on the small of Flug’s back in order to keep him where he is. “While you’re here, would you like to guess why you’re in this position? If you guess correctly and apologize for your actions, I’ll allow you up. If you don’t… well, let’s just say you’ll be here longer than you’d like.”

“But I-” A menacing hand now resting on his backside, Flug gives up on defending himself, deciding he’s better off trying to guess rather than stutter out questions. He takes a moment to compose himself, eyes glued to the floor. _How come Black Hat has such a nice rug? Does he even sleep!? Focus, dumbass!_ The scientist shakes his head, trying to chase away any distractions, at least for the time being. “I’m, uh… I’m here because I-I was late with the M-Medusa Ray?” He offers, still a bit unsure.

Black Hat lets out a satisfied hum, gently patting his employee’s backside. “Half right, my boy, half right. Of course, I don’t expect you to understand why you’re in trouble just yet… we’ll discuss that after you’ve been thoroughly chastised,” He waits until he’s paused to unexpectedly tug Flug’s jeans down to his knees, leaving his boxers on for the time being… not that it will help much, but it’s the thought that counts. “Now, onto business… I understand that humans would give their offspring a number, but seeing as you’re… how old are you again, doctor?”

Flug gulps, awkwardly crossing his ankles, feeling exposed with his pants pulled down. If his hypothesis is correct, and Black Hat is actually going to spank him, he has a keen suspicion that he’ll accidentally kick his jeans off by the end of this; he’s never handled pain very well. A hard _‘crack’_ against his ass has him yelping, remembering that he was asked a question. “I-I’m eighteen, sir!” He yells, raising his voice so Black Hat is sure to hear him.

Black Hat huffs, rolling his eyes. “So dramatic… you’re no older than a pup,” He points out, taking a moment to make sure that he’s pulled Flug’s lab coat out of the way of his target, the coat bundled up in his left fist as he presses it against the middle of his captive’s back. “I’m going to start now. If you try to get up and run, or reach your hands back, I will make this much, _much_ worse.”

Flug nods, squeezing his eyes shut as he readies himself for what’s about to happen. Immediately, Black Hat begins slapping his hand down on Flug’s barely covered backside, the sound deafening in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Flug, in the meantime, bites the inside of his cheek to contain his yelps. As the spanking becomes a more steady rhythm, with Black Hat careful to keep both sides evenly beaten, Flug releases his cheek, not wishing to injure himself any worse than Black Hat is currently doing. Not wanting to cry or make a fuss though, Flug bites his fist instead, but again, this only hurts him, and he’d really like to avoid anymore pain if he can… too bad it's the best way to negate the pain on his backside.

“Do _not_ bite yourself, doctor.” Black Hat scolds, pausing to force Flug to stop biting his fist. He gives his scientist a harsh glare, even if Flug can't see it from his position. Once certain that Flug isn’t going to repeat his mistake, he starts spanking him again.

Flug yelps in pain at the sensation, truly believing that Black Hat’s hitting him harder now, or does he just think that because his ass hurts? At this point, he could give less of a shit. At a particularly hard smack, Flug throws his hands back, only realizing his mistake when Black Hat snarls at him. “I-I’m s-sorry, jefe!” He begs, scared of what Black Hat will do.

Black Hat growls, snapping his fingers to produce Demencia's hairbrush from thin air; not like she uses it anyways. He cracks it down on Flug’s backside, producing a loud, horrified shriek from the scientist. _That’s better._ “Don’t you _ever_ do that again! Do you understand me? You do _not_ but your hands back, hijo!” After tugging down Flug’s boxers, he continues to mercilessly spank the disobedient boy over his lap, beginning to lecture him. “Do you understand why you’re over my knee, getting punished like a little child?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, especially with Flug starting to cry. “You’re here because you have no concept of your own limitations! You need to learn to say no to others when they demand too much of you!”

If Black Hat honestly expects a response, he’s going to be disappointed. Flug sobs in earnest as his boss thoroughly paddles his bottom, his stomach twisting in knots as the pain gets so, _so_ much worse. Suddenly, he feels a twinge in his abdomen, and Flug bites his lip as he realizes how badly he needs to pee. If he had only gone a few hours ago… over Black Hat’s lap and getting his ass roasted, it’s hard for Flug not to notice how full his bladder is, causing him to squirm even more. Sheepishly, the scientist ducks his head, hands grabbing the top of his bag in an attempt to keep from reaching back to protect himself. As Flug squeezes his thighs together, he shuts his eyes as tight as he can, wishing that he could avoid what he knows is about to happen.

Needless to say, Black Hat freezes mid-swing as he feels a warm wetness spread across his lap. At first, he has no idea what it is, but as Flug’s sobbing increases in pitch, he has a heavy suspicion. This is confirmed as a puddle begins to form on the floor, urine trickling like water from a leaky faucet onto the rug. Flug must have had a very full bladder, because it’s only after a full minute or so that the stream stops, the only sound now being Flug’s bawling and Black Hat’s heavy breathing. Black Hat takes a moment to look over his work, internally wincing at how red Flug’s backside is, already beginning to bruise blue in some spots. Okay, so he got a _little_ carried away… the demon gives his scientist a nervous look, unsure of what to do.

Slowly, Black Hat tries to stand Flug up, but he’s too worn out and overwhelmed to stand, slumping to his knees the moment his boss let's go. The demon sighs under his breath, painfully aware that he took things too far. To leave Flug right now would be cruel, even for someone like Black Hat. So, swallowing his pride, Black Hat picks Flug up and carries him into his private bathroom, laying him on his stomach on the floor. Turning to the bathtub, Black Hat fills it with warm water, hoping that the sound of rushing water will drown out Flug’s sobbing. It sort of works, as Flug begins to sob a little less as the bathtub fills up, sitting up on his knees and breathing deeply. Before the scientist can run off, Black Hat grabs him, wrestling the rest of his clothing off before plopping him in the bathtub.

Flug refuses to meet his boss’s eyes, feeling even more naked without his mask and goggles on. It also doesn’t help that the feeling of hot water against his beaten backside has Flug crying all over again, curling in on himself as much as possible. Black Hat just let's him soak for awhile, as he fears that Flug will get a rash otherwise. After several minutes, Black Hat drains the tub, hurriedly drying the young man off. Once dry, he loosely wraps Flug in the towel and stands, marching out of the bathroom with the boy in his arms. Flug says nothing the entire time, refusing to speak, either out of embarrassment or… yeah, okay, it’s definitely embarrassment. He doesn’t even try to resist Black Hat when the demon tugs an oversized shirt over his head.

“We need to talk,” Black Hat refuses to be given the silent treatment any longer, hating silence more than anything else in his life. He only continues once Flug makes eye contact with him again, tears quietly streaming down the scientist’s face. He looks so young, in this moment; thoroughly spanked and waiting for Black Hat to give him some kind of reassurance. The demon would be lying if he said it wasn’t, to some degree, endearing. “I will admit this to you now; I went too far. It was not my intention to have you soil yourself.”

Flug averts his eyes, a dark blush rising on his face. “To be fair, I was holding it for… _awhile.”_ This worn out and hurting, he doesn’t stutter, brain for once not overcome with so much that he can’t speak properly.

Black Hat sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. “This is exactly why I punished you, doctor,” He makes to sit beside Flug, but pauses midway through the motion. Instead, he picks Flug up again, sitting the boy on his lap, ignoring the pained wince Flug makes once he’s seated. “Despite what you and many others may think, I… _care_ for others, but only a select few; you, Demencia, and… the _bear,”_ In all honesty, he doesn’t care that much about 505, but he’ll say he does to make Flug feel better, aware of how protective the scientist is of the animal. “And seeing as I care, I want you to… take better care of yourself. You’re wearing yourself out, Dr. Flug.”

Flug hesitates, squirming as he listens to his boss speak. Does he… _really_ care about him? All this time, Flug always thought Black Hat despised him, but that _‘hijo’_ slip earlier certainly wasn’t nothing. Slowly, the boy rests his head on Black Hat’s shoulder, internally hoping this isn’t a one time thing… well, he could certainly do without the spanking, thank you very much, but to be held and fussed over is… _really_ nice. It’s something he hasn't had in far too long. “I’ll try, jefe. I’m… I’m sorry for worrying you.” He murmurs, feeling overwhelmingly tired. He buries his face in Black Hat’s shirt, dozing off before he can say anything else.

Black Hat huffs, giving the young man in his lap a worried look. “You’re sorry for worrying me but not for hurting yourself… I doubt this will be the last time we have to do this,” Standing, Black Hat turns around to tuck Flug under the bed covers. He eyes the puddle of urine on the floor, wincing at the reminder. “Next time, however, I may have to practice restraint… though I could just diaper you.” He smirks at the thought, wondering just how angry and upset his little scientist would be if he tried something like that.

After cleaning up the mess, Black Hat turns in for the night, getting into bed beside Flug. He wraps his arms around the skinny man, tugging him to his chest. Black Hat’s still not sure sometimes what it is he feels for Flug. He doesn’t think it’s lust or romantic love, but… it’s similar, to some degree. Every time he sees Flug close to collapsing due to overworking himself, or scared of something larger than life, he has the overwhelming desire to pick Flug up and hide him away from the rest of the world, to keep him for his own and never have him be hurt again. Sighing, Black Hat closes his eyes, giving in to his fatigue. He knows what it is he feels… he just doesn’t want to admit that he sees Flug as his son, that’s all.

He’s asleep before he can come to that conclusion, tucked around the person he wants to protect more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is… weird, but I’m really into spanking, and there’s almost NOTHING for it in the Villainous fandom, something I’m pretty disappointed by. There was ONE really good spanking fic I read, but it hasn’t been updated in a few months and I’m really sad about it (I'll bookmark it so y'all can read it, it's good!), so I wrote my own thing to tide myself over. Thanks for reading my stupidly self indulgent fic. I might do a sequel, but I’m not sure, we’ll have to wait and see.
> 
> ((Edited on May 8th, 2019. Funny how far this series has come, huh?))


End file.
